


Verbose

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [158]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Johnlock Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 02:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6177202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>verbose: adjective: vərˈbōs: using or expressed in more words than are needed.</p><p>late 17th century: from Latin verbosus, from verbum ‘word.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Verbose

"...and sometimes I don't talk for days on end..."

This was technically true, on those days when he was 'dying' from a cold and was actually asleep for a change, or when he was rearranging his Mind Palace, or was giving John the silent treatment for something...the last time, it was for the audacious suggestion that they attend a party for Mycroft's promotion to whatever his newest ridiculous title was....

But, usually, if the detective was not in a strop, he was one of the most verbose human beings John had ever known. He even talked in his sleep. Not just nonsense, or mumbling, but full diatribes against Donovan, Anderson, or whichever crime scene worker had had the nerve to move a key piece of evidence before Sherlock got to examine the scene in situ.

"How many times, John, how MANY times do I tell Lestrade, to text me first...how MANY....all the extra thought and work and...and...he actually asked me WHO I was???? And why I was on HIS crime scene...And...then Donovan...Donovan actually smirked at me..SMIRK-" 

Usually it was at this point that John would sigh, roll over and kiss the detective until he stopped babbling. It was unfortunate that he had to wake him up, as he had to be completely knackered to be in bed at all, but it had to be done.

"Sorry, talking in my sleep again?"

"Uhhmmmm."

"Since you're awake...


End file.
